Watching South Park
by silentreaper06
Summary: Kendall and James are watching cartoons late at night.


**AN: Hello, silentreaper06 is here. Man, I should really write something other than BTR porn.**

**Disclaimer: The dogs aren't mine.**

* * *

Kendall and James were cuddled up in their bed, watching TV. Since moving to L.A., James found out that Kendall liked him. Since then, the two started going out. At the moment, they happened to be watching South Park, the episode where all the men in South Park became metrosexuals. "Reminds me of you before we moved to L.A., James," Kendall said.

"What?" James asked, slightly offended by the remark.

"You worry about your looks so much I was about to peg you as metro." James scoffed, and said, "Oh, shut up, Kenny."

Kendall laughed and said, "Kenny? What are you implying here? That I should die?"

"No, but Kenny's blond, and you're blond."

"Ok, so if I'm Kenny, then you're Cartman."

James smacked his boyfriend on the arm, and Kendall said, "Ow..."

"Oh my god, I hurt Kenny," James joked.

Kendall smacked his chest and said "You bastard."

"I'm sowwy," James said in his puppy dog voice that he knew Kendall couldn't resist. He kissed where he had smacked, and Kendall said, "It's ok." The two kissed, and Kendall said, "And I only say that you're Cartman because of his personality. You know as well as I do that I don't think that you're fat."

"I know," James said. He thought about something for a second before saying, "So if I'm Cartman and you're Kenny, then Logan has to be Kyle."

"Oh, definately." Kendall laughed and said, "So I guess that leaves Stan for Carlos."

"Guess so," James said, getting an idea. "So how about a little Cartman/Kenny porn?"

"Ok, Cartman," Kendall said, laughing. James kissed him, and Kendall kissed back. James slipped his tongue into Kendall's mouth, running his hands down to Kendall's ass.

Kendall fumbled with taking off James's shirt, hastily undoing buttons and throwing off the damned article of clothing. James lifted Kendall's shirt over his head and threw it to somewhere in the room, breaking their kiss. James moved his lips to Kendall's neck, loving the way Kendall moaned for him. He moved his lips all over Kendall's body and finally he got to the waistband of Kendall's jeans. He rubbed the bulge that formed in Kendall's jeans and smirked up at his boyfriend.

"James..." Kendall pleaded.

"Yes, Kendall?" James said teasingly.

"Stop teasing me..."

"You gotta tell me what to do, baby."

Kendall glared at James before saying "Suck me."

"With pleasure." James pulled Kendall's pants and boxers and took Kendall's member into his mouth. Kendall panted and groaned as James sucked and bobbed his head up and down, up and down, driving him closer and closer to orgasm-

"What the fuck!" Kendall screamed when James took his mouth off of Kendall's dick.

"Relax, I'll give you more, babe," James soothed. Kendall saw him grab a bottle of lotion and rub some on his fingers, and he instantly knew what was coming. He felt James stick one finger in his ass and groaned. James inserted another finger and scizzored them, hearing Kendall's cries of pain.

"James, it hurts..." Kendall said.

"I know, but I promise it'll get better," James reassured. He prepared Kendall some more and pulled off his pants and boxers, rubbing lotion onto his dick. He flipped Kendall over and placed his erection at Kendall's enterance. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said, bracing himself. James slid into Kendall in one thrust, stopping once he was fully inside so that Kendall could adjust. Kendall nodded, and James started moving. Kendall grunted in pain until he felt James hit his prostate.

"OH FUCK!" Kendall screamed, causing James to smirk. James aimed for that spot and started thrusting repeatedly at that spot. James reached around and grabbed Kendall's neglected member, pumping it in time with his thrusts. "James, I'm close..." Kendall moaned.

"Me too," James said. With only three more thrusts, both of them came, Kendall on James's sheets and James in Kendall. James pulled out of Kendall and lay down beside him.

"That was good, Cartman," Kendall said, teasingly.

"Shut up, Kenny," James teased back. "But it was good." Kendall leaned in for another kiss when they heard banging coming from the other room.

"Both of you shut up and go to sleep before I kick your asses!" Logan said from the other room.

James and Kendall smiled at each other before screaming "Good night, Kyle." They laughed softly before falling asleep.


End file.
